


Nightmares

by L_is_tired



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Everyone Lives Together, Multi, Nightmares, No One Can Sleep, Not much plot, Post-Canon, and uses a ouija board, everyone has PTSD, heavy and medic are married, medic is non-practicing Jewish, sniper is a furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_is_tired/pseuds/L_is_tired
Summary: The team use the old base as their home and have a typical nightmare-infested night.
Relationships: Demoman/Soldier (Team Fortress 2), Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 26





	Nightmares

_ Medic stood above Heavy, laughing. A terrible, uncontrollable laugh. His coat and bone saw coated in blood. He plunged the saw into his friends and enemies alike. The blood mixed into the red dirt and made a terrible, metallic smelling mud. His laughter grew more chaotic, unhinged. He’s the bad guy now, he causes pain. _

Adrian Ludwig, the Medic of the Teufort nine sat bolt upright in bed. He nearly cried out seeing Mikhail beside him. He’s breathing. Just sleeping. That’s all.

It had been years since the war, since Mann Co. was taken over. They all had decided to live together after the fact. It was what they knew, it was their family now. But they all had their side effects. Medic had been dealing with them together with each mercenary. 

Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad if so many of these terrors didn’t star him. He’s become a boogie man to Sniper and Scout after joining those wretched other mercenaries. He really was happy to see Mundy that day. It hurt to see him get shot by his “colleague”. But it’s too late to fix his mistakes now. At least they’re dead. At least they’re dead...

* * *

Heavy didn’t have dreams much anymore. Just abstract flickers of his past, warped and melded together. Medic lying dead in the gulag, Zhanna and Soldier running to escape. His mother in Coldfront, hiding in respawn. It meant nothing and didn’t really bother him enough to wake. 

Really, the only thing that wakes him is Medic holding onto him like his very life depended on it. Heavy stirred and put a large arm around his husband.

“Bin ich ein Monster?” Medic asked softly

“No, you never have been.” He replies per routine.

“I sold my soul to an entity I don’t believe in.”

“So that is impossible for patient to die on your table.”

“I have bad thoughts all the time.”

“These thoughts are not you, Doktor.”

“I snap on the battlefield sometimes…”

“Everyone does, helps get through fighting to act tough.”

Medic rolled over, his arguments quelled for now, too tired to fight longer. He wouldn’t fall back asleep, so Heavy began to read to him, his voice quiet and soft.

* * *

_ The flames licked Scout’s shoes as he yelped and screeched, trying to run, escape. He was alone. No one else in the flaming house. Spy left him. Spy always leaves him. Ma and his brothers are safely outside. He is alone. The flames come closer and closer to him. There’s no escape. _

Scout stumbled out of his room, his dog Frankie waddling behind as he headed to Medic and Heavy’s room. He curled up on the edge of the bed and picked up Frankie to spoon him. Heavy pulled Scout up to be wrapped in his other arm while he read. He doesn’t speak when he’s like this, so they’re both surprised when he asks:

“You guys wouldn’t abandon me right?”

“Of course not” Medic frowns, reaching across Heavy to fluff Scout’s hair

“Never abandon our boy.” Heavy agrees, gently petting the Weiner dog now on his tummy.

“Even if the base was burning down?”

“Especially if the base was burning down, lieb.”

Scout yawned “I-I knew you guys wouldn’t, I’m too important an’ cool to be left.”

“You are!! You’re very cool.” Medic reassures

“I’m the coolest.” He hugged onto Heavy “I’m only huggin’ onto you guys because  _ you _ need it, I’m cool like that.”

“Very kind gesture, Jeremy.” Heavy nods, kissing Scout’s forehead

“I’m really kind, hell yeah.”

* * *

Sniper opened the mouth of his fursuit to take a drag of his cigarette, the snout momentarily blocking the view of the tv screen, playing meaningless reruns. What’s even the point of trying to sleep anymore? 

He pulled the spirit board out from under the couch and set it on the coffee table, setting down the planchette.

“Is mum or dad here?” He set his clawed paws on the planchette again.

It swiveled to no.

“Can you contact them?”

“Yes.”

“Tell ‘em I miss them, okay?”

“O-K-A-Y.”

Blu’s Soldier, a copy of Red’s (or maybe Red’s is a copy of Blu. No one’s sure.) tried to snap the fursuit’s neck again. Sniper sighed and set it straight.

“Devil-worshipping commie kangaroo bastard- Communicating with the dead again…. Say hi to commander Joe for me.” Jane requested.

“Yessir.” The kangaroo took another drag, the planchette moving again. This was Sniper’s doing, there was no Commander Joe. “He says hi. He’d salute ya if he could.”

Tavish picked up Jane easily, sitting down on the couch with the Soldier in his lap. “Couldn’t sleep either, laddie?”

“No.” Sniper sighed, smoke ventilating through the suit’s mesh eyes and plush mouth.

“Bless yer heart. Scout’s door was open, I think we’re not the only ones.” Demo gently pet the suit’s head, rubbing the long soft ears. 

“Who do ya think he went to this time? Hopin’ it wasn’t me again…”

“I doubt it was Spy, he’s always a bit tense around the lad after a nightmare.”

Sniper leaned against Demo, taking the kangaroo plush out of his fursuit’s pouch to cuddle now that Soldier’s back asleep. The warmth of the suit reminded him of home. Of his adoptive parents. As far as Sniper was concerned, the only parents of his worth giving a shit about. He reached under the head to wipe at the tears. He should visit their memorial in the morning.


End file.
